The life of a ghost girl
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] AU. A ella jamás le importó la soledad, siempre fue una agradable compañera sin embargo, todo cambió en el instante que le conoció.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba"** es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Advertencia:** Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar. AU.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Si tiene que ser honesta, jamás le ha dado importancia al hecho de "vivir" por tantos años en un agradable mutismo de perpetua soledad.

Le gusta el vagar por el mundo sin tener que preocuparse o tener la necesidad de que alguien le dirija la palabra… Bueno, eso solo aplica para las personas que cuentan con el suficiente poder espiritual para verle como es y no, como un ser terrorífico e intangible. Ya saben, como mal mente se muestra en las películas de esta era.

Es cómodo no tener que conversar con algún ser o criatura espiritual más poderoso que ella o, tener que escuchar largas conversaciones, quejas y pesares del algún otro ser de su misma especie. Al contrario, agradece que le ignoren y respeten su territorio; un pequeño, destartalado y abandonado templo al que puede llamar su hogar.

No lo recuerda con claridad, han pasado demasiados años pero, dicho templo parece qué es el lugar donde murió y por ende, la atadura que como fantasma le mantiene allí.

Al pasar de los años, ha ganado el poder suficiente para moverse a otros lugares sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo tiene que regresar si no quiere que su alma se corrompa y caiga al mudo de "aquel" molesto pero, ¿simpático? demonio. Tampoco es como si tuviera las ganas o intenciones de ir hacia la luz y que su alma vaya al cielo; le parece molesto y tedioso saber que van a obligarle a reencarnar. Eso fue lo que aquella rara chica con blancas alas en su espalda le dijo que pasaría con ella.

Le agrada su actual "modo de vida" como para tener que cambiar radicalmente… bueno, esto era así hasta el día en la que se vio en la inminente necesidad de volver a su hogar, para recuperar energía y conoció a cierto individuo qué le ha dado un giro radical a su tranquila vida de fantasma.

—¡Kanao, volviste!—exclama con euforia él joven _Inukami_. Observa como su cola se mueve de un lado para el otro, con ese gesto enfatiza la felicidad que su rostro expresa en este momento.

Como es usual en ella, no dice nada solo le ignora y va a su lugar para dormir y recuperar la energía que necesita para seguir deambulando por la ciudad. La verdad, hay días en los que siente que fue un error el haber ayudado y curado a ese chico… gracias a eso, él no deja de hablarle a pesar de saber qué no tendrá respuesta alguna de su parte, se toma la molestia de mantener limpio su hogar cuando no se lo pidió, cuándo ella está en su hogar siempre viene a visitarle y le cuenta de su vida así como los hechos que han pasado en su ausencia y ella, nunca piensa confesar que en algún punto le gusta escuchar las historias que le relata y tiene la curiosidad de conocer a su hermana menor cuyo nombre ha escudado en varias ocasiones o, la inesperada felicidadad que siente cuando él, le da a probar deliciosas comidas, postres o dulces que le comparte como ofrenda pero, en otras ocasiones…

—Kanao, sé que eres un fantasma por lo que no sientes frio o calor sin embargo, sigues siendo una chica y ya no puedo seguir viéndote dormir desprotegida en el piso— escucha detrás suyo.

Eso explica la improvisada pero, ¿cómoda? cama, la almohada y cobijas que ve en su usual lugar para dormir.

_«__¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?__»_

—Gracias.

Aunque seguramente él joven _Inukami_ se encuentra sorprendido (esta es la segunda vez que le habla) sin embargo, está demasiado cansada como para prestar atención suficiente a su monologo y sin más se va a dormir a su nueva cama.

—Buenas noches, Kanao.

Y con aquello, hay ocasiones en la que piensa que tal vez no fue una mala idea el haberlo ayudado.

* * *

_Cómo cuándo te desagrada esta "ship" pero, tu inspiración es una maldita... Se lo paso solo porque no me desagrada escribir algo de Kanao y Tanjiro como amigos o platónico (sin romance de promedio). Ahora si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer como sugiero me base en sus vestimentas de Halloween... Da para tanto y me sorprende ver tan pocos fics. _

_Debo aclarar que es una viñeta pero, como sé que ha nadie le va a gustar no tengo que preocuparme por escribir más, de no ser así esto puede ser un conjunto de escritos (más o menos esta longitud de palabras), sin un punto fijo en los sucesos de la trama. Ya saben, pequeños momentos no conectados qué pueden traer consigo la interacción con otros personajes pero, Kanao y Tanjiro serán los protagonistas. En caso de seguir, no veo a Shinobu en esta historia (no aparecerá) pero, si a Giyuu y de una vez les advierto qué lo emparejo con la linda kitsune de Karonji._

_Lo más importante... NO ESPEREN ROMANCE ENTRE KANAO Y TANJIRO, NO LO HABRÁ pero, si gustan de situaciones de este estilo... Sean bienvenidos. _

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

—Mamá _y onii-chan_.

Su habla calla con el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y revela consigo a la persona que estaba por nombrar.

—_Onii-chan_, ¿de dónde vienes?—pregunta con curiosidad. Se encontraba cuidando a sus hermanos menores sin embargo, le vio por la ventana a un lugar desconocido a toda velocidad.

—Estaba con Kanao.

Escucha su respuesta y su boca no hace más que soltar un escueto "oh, ya veo". Siempre que aquella chica fantasma vuelve a la ciudad, su _onii-chan_ se apresura para verle y pasa gran parte del día haciéndole compañía, por esa razón le parece raro ver a su hermano mayor en casa después de veinte minutos de haber salido de casa.

—¿Kanao-san, te hecho nuevamente de su casa?—pregunta.

—No, esta vez ella no usó sus poderes —rasca su mejilla. —Pero, ella se durmió —agrega, respondiendo a la pregunta de Nezuko.

Así qué es por eso. Tiene entendido que cuando la chica fantasma, Kanao duerme para recuperar energía, es algo que puede ser un día, una semana o más de un mes sin embargo, eso no explica el motivo por el que su hermano está feliz (su cola se mueve rápidamente de un lado para el otro).

—_Onii-chan_, ¿pasó algo con Kanao?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Nezuko?

—Tu cola se mueve de un lado para el otro—responde, señalando lo anteriormente mencionado.

—Kanao, me habló. Me dijo "gracias" por la cama, almohada, cobija y posteriormente se fue a dormir… Nezuko, **¡KANAO ME HABLÓ!**—hace énfasis en lo último.

—Comprendo, _onii-chan_—comenta pero, no deja de pasar por su mente que aquella chica fantasma de alguna manera ha poseído a su hermano, conoce su amabilidad, su bondad sin embargo, le es raro que él se comporte así y no, no es porque sienta celos o algo similar al monopolizar a su hermano.

* * *

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

_«¿Qué pasó?»_

Es lo primero que viene a su pensar. Lo último que recuerdo es el haberle dado escuetamente la gracias a Tanjiro y posteriormente fue a dormir sin embargo, es la primera vez en años que disfruta y tiene un cómodo, agradable descanso... Sin que los recuerdos de su fragmentada memoria le atormente con las memorias de un pesado qué aún no puede olvidar

—¿Cuánto dormí?

Pregunta para sí. No es como qué si le diera importancia al tiempo que ya no corre para ella en su actual estado pero, siente curiosidad. Antes de verificar el tiempo, recoge su cama y la pone en algún lugar donde no se arruine... Aunque ya no es un fantasma primerizo, le es difícil el doblar la cobija con sus poderes. Esta sale volando (como más cosas regadas en la habitación) y si usa poder de más la puede romper. No quiere que eso pase.

Con algo de dificultad, logra su objetivo. Una vez hecho, atraviesa la pared de su habitación de descanso para finalmente darse una idea de cuanto tiempo tomó su descanso en esta ocasión.

—Oh.

Suelta en un murmullo. No está segura pero, cuando llegó a su hogar siente que estaba en verano, la poca vestimenta de la gente a su alrededor más sus acciones le dicen que hace calor pero, ahora lo que observa es un hermoso paisaje de invierno. Los arboles a su alrededor y el piso está cubierto por la fría nieve que cae en lugar de lluvia.

—**¡KANAO!**

No tiene la necesidad de voltear, sabe que esa voz gritando su nombre con felicidad que le sigue pareciendo inusual, pertenece a Tanjiro.

—Finalmente, despertaste—escucha. —Kanao, casi estamos en Navidad. Dormiste por cinco meses, me preocupé de que no despertaras—confiesa, revela, admite y su cola, ya no se mueve de un lado para el otro; permanece gacha... siente que eso es una señal de tristeza o impotencia por no saber que hacer para ayudar.

Le es difícil el decir algo, no sabe cuál es su relación con Tanjiro. Son ¿amigos?, salvadora y salvado, un par de conocidos (aunque, no es natural conocer un fantasma), extraños que conversan (solo por parte de Tanjiro)... Honestamente, no es capaz de decir lo que siente (ni ella sabe cómo llamar a su sentir) pero, Tanjiro es amable, dulce y no quiere verle de esa manera. Aunque en muchas ocasiones no dudo en pensar que le parece molesto y por alguna razón gusta invadir su espacio personal de fantasma, prefiere ver a Tanjiro con su actitud de siempre.

—Lo siento.

Tal vez, no sea suficiente; pero el disculparse con Tanjiro es lo que siente correcto hacer en esta situación.

—¡Kanao, no tienes porque disculparte!

Aunque le hace feliz el que Kanao le hable, no quiere que su primera conversación con ella sea una rara ronda de perdón, disculpas, en las que ambos pueden pasar todo el día diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez por eso, decide cambiar radicalmente la conversación y decir lo primero que pensaba hacer al verle de nuevo.

—**¡Buenos días, Kanao!**

No cabe duda de que Tanjiro es alguien raro.

—Buenos días, Tanjiro—dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
